Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an electronic circuit for reducing power consumption and retaining data and/or devices including the same.
Since mobile devices have limited battery capacity, operating current is reduced in order to increase the waiting time of the mobile devices. Also, with the development of microscopic processes, an amount of leakage current increases as compared to dynamic power.
A method of reducing the operating current of a system on chip (SoC) includes dividing the SoC into several power blocks and shutting off the current to unused blocks (i.e., using power gating). Clock gating is used for operating blocks to stop an operating clock signal of non-operating flip-flops. However, when the processes become microscopic and the operating temperature increases, leakage current occurs.